To Start Over
by animedyshe217
Summary: What if Hinata went to La Push with her bestfriend? Will her life be full of happiness or more drama than before? sorry if this is a bad summary but please just read it. *giving you puppy eyes*
1. Hurt

Hi!! This is my first fanfic/crossover. I had this in my mind for over mmm… about a year now. I just want to say that the OC is me. I would tell you who are going to get together, but what kind of fun is that? But who could not love Hinata!?!? She is so cute loveable!!!

**Ok in this fic Jacob never met Bella. Never!! Let's say that Charlie best friend was Jon who is human and knows nothing!! I may put vampires in this but I haven't decided yet. Oh I only decided 2 couples so if want more just ask. Wow stuff look longer on paper, but I guess on with the story!! *claps and some 'finally'***

**Me: oh shut up! Ok Edward you know what to do!!!**

**Edward: no I don't**

**Me: just say that I don't own twilight or naruto**

**Edward: but you just said it so I'm leaving *starts to leave***

**Me: ok Mr. I'm soo over protective but too hot for anyone to care**

**Edward: hey how about yo-**

**Me: fan girls!!!**

**Fan girls: OMG its Edward Cullen!!**

**Edward: I HATE U!!!! *HE RUNS AWAY***

**Me: *evil laughter***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Hurt**

'Today is just a beautiful day! A great day to talk to naruto!! Today's the day I'm going to tell him that I love him!' I thought as I walk to his training grounds with shaken legs.

Hi I'm Hinata Hyuga. I'm 13 going to be 14 in 3 few weeks and today is the day I'm going to confess to long term crush. He has sun like blond hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. He is talkative, funny, outgoing, and strong. Everything I'm not. I'm have dark blue/black hair in the sunlight it turns purple. I'm quite with a quiet voice, very shy and weak.

I became a little stronger with my best friend dyshe. She is an outcast like me. Everybody treats her weird because of her dark skin color. Some people are scared of her or just mad at her for no reason at all. I was one of the ones that were scared. At first she never talks. Even when she hears people talk about her, even if they are standing 2 feet away from her, she don't say anything she normally just look sad.

At the academy we had to partner up, I knew that I was going to do my work alone again, but because of dyshe the class was now even. We talk a little more, than more, than we laugh like we knew each other for years. She is not only my best friend but she is my sister.

She than started to not be as shy around me but there is was always that little shy part in her. She is hyper when she wants to be, but she hates showing her real self around people she doesn't know.

That has been 5 years ago. My family dis-owned me when I was 10 because 'I'm not strong and I will never be strong' that's what they told me and I believe them before dyshe talk to me. So we beg the hokage two give us a two bedroom house, will dyshe got on her knees and cried(anime tears) and beg and beg and beg even before he can say a word. After she lost her breath, he chuckle (and sweet drop) he said ok so we now live together.

We both live happily together but at school is another story. That Ino-pig and forehead girl just keeps making fun of her. She even cries at night because of them. She doesn't even talk to them or of matter of fact ANYONE but me for kami sake!!!

I was so heated (mad for the slow people…. just kidding….maybe) that I almost didn't notice that I was at naruto's training grounds. Almost.

As I was walking I heard "mmmmm…. Sakura more…. A little harder….oh kami!"

I felt my eyes burns and feel wetness coming down my cheeks. 'What are they thinking?!?! We are only kids for kami sake!' was all I was thinking when I ran home.

**Normal P.O.V**

"NARUTO SHUT UP! What if someone hears, it will sound so wrong!" yelled a blushing Sakura as she put the medicine away.

"Sorry Sakura, it's just that my arm been hurting for like forever!!" said naruto as he put his good hand behind his head.

"Whatever" said Sakura before she left.

**Hinata's point of view**

As I walk through the door I heard stomping her feet around the house.

"What's going on?" I ask as I wipe my eyes before she notice. She hasn't.

She looks at me with her moist, angry eyes. "You want to come? I'm leaving…forever."

And before I knew it the world stop.

* * *

**Yeahhhh!!! I just finish this at school (like 1-5 hour). Sooo what you think, what you think?!?!**

**Oh and please remember that this is my first story. If you could help me (with my writing and story) I will love you forever!! Also I try to update as soon as possible because I don't have a computer at mom's soo…. Yeah. Can I have 5 reviews a least? Pretty please with an Edward with only his boxers on (or if u are a dude any hot chick you want) on top?**

**Fan girls: AHHHHH!!!! *ON THE GROUND WITH NOSE BLEEDS***

**Edward: thanks now I really have to run for my life now*tries to cover himself up***

**Me: I could wake them up*poking half dead fan girls with a stick***

**Edward: no please no!!!**

**Me: ok *smile sweetly***

**Edward: ok tha-**

**Me: FANGUYS!!! Tell them to review so you don't get rape**

**Edward: PLZZZZ REVIEW SO I DON'T GET RAPE! AHHHH!*AND STARTS TO RUN OFF***

**FANGUYS: I LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!**

**Me: *looks as the runaway* I think he forgot he is a vampire *shrugs and skip to the gingerbread's house***


	2. Something New?

Ello people! I would say that I'm sorry for the long wait, but it was long to get 5 reviews. At least it was for 3 weeks not 3 mouths (the of the positive ). Ok I got a BIG question to ask all of you, should they meet the Cullens? Oh I plan to make them go to Forks High School (because I'm lazy to make the La Push High school and I can let them meet the humans!), if they do meet the Cullens should they have a good relationship, bad ones, don't know each other (treat them like any other human)? Do you want the girls find out the there secret and how do they? And the biggest question of all SHOULD EDWARD READ THERE MINDS? Yes I know I should of came up with this stuff before but I keep changing my mind so plez help me! I am down on my 4 paws…yep I a wolf girl and Hinata is one too…opps I think I gave you a hints of who is the couples just a little hint. ^_^

Ok before I go on with the story I will let to thank reviewers.

xAngel-of-Hellx and sasuhinafan121 was my first two reviews on the same day I post it! Thanks you a million cookies!

My other two reviewers that are Taraha222 and Ashleigh131 I thank you a million juice boxes!

And I will like to thank otakuxfanxgirl for being my fifth review that lead me to write this.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: oh I almost forgot *opens closet door*

*Edward falls out*

Edward: Yes FREEDOM!

Me: at least I save you from the fan guys

Edward: yes but I wouldn't need saving if you didn't send them out in the first place….

Me: ok SHUT UP AND DO THE DISC- ummm THINGY JUST DO IT!

Edward: its called "Disclaimer" and what if I don't wan-

Me: if u don't do it I got evil plains in mind *evil laugh*

*Edward looks close to tears*

Edward: animedyshe217 don't own anything

Me: I was going to make them but I was like 6 when naruto came out and 9 when twilight came out if only they gave me a little more time…..

*Edward sneaks away*

**Ok on with the story (for real this time)!**

Hinata P.O.V

Slowly everything started to move again, but slowly.

Why? Why would she want to leave the only place we know? We both failed in social studies (we fell a sleep a lot) so all we know is the fire nation and that's pretty much it.

"I know that this is the only place we really know but I cant stand it here! Everyone looks down at me because of something stupid like this" she points at her arm "im pretty sure if I don't leave now I might kill someone" dyshe said

I gasp. Dyshe… killing a living person…. My best friend.

Dyshe look at me and I guess she knew what I was thinking cause she ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"You know I would never want to do that. Its just that I get so mad I want to lose control but I make my self not to give up because I remember that I got a best friend that I don't know what would happen if I was gone." she look up at me and smile at me.

"and if I ever hurt you, don't hold your breath If you don't wish to die, you can take away my ice-cream, brownies, psp, laptop, cell phone, my thumb, and everything else, you can think about! Just please don't be scared of me I don't want to lose you." she finished still with a smile but now her eyes now look glassy.

I smirk "You think that would make me run away and let you have all the fun at who knows where?"

She smiles than slowly a big goofy grin came on her face. "You mean we can go? And you will come too? Oh, I'm so happy!" she ran up to me a gave me a tight bear hug (and when I say tight I mean I'm turning blue).

"YOU….. TOO….TIGHT…. CANT BREATH!" I said the best I could with the little air I had.

"Opps" she said as she let me go than grab my hand " lets go tell oto-san!"

Than she pulled me out of the door before I caught my breath.

Yes me and dyshe have an oto-san. By blood? No. But he cares for us like his own children. Who is he? He is one of the most powerfulness ninja, he is will know around the village and of you don't know him than you are not from around here.

He is no other than Hiruzen Sarutobi, the hokage.

Short? Yes I know. Like I said its hard to update when you live with two people…..

But I did try! I swear I start writing on about 4 computers and because I'm poor I don't have a flash drive but I'm getting a job this summer! Yah! And we only got about 15 school days left so that's cool-ish. DO NOT FORGET TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS! I NEED THEM AND IF YOU DON'T IT MAY TAKE ME LONGER TO WRITE…. YES EVEN LONGER THEN THIS O_o!

ME: OK WHERE IS EDWARD? EMMETT FIND EDWARD!

EMMETT: Oh you don't want me around?

Me: I actually do want you around but I need Edward so I can scare him!

Emmett: how about I do that to him at home?

Me: oh Emmett if I wasn't a werewolf girl I so merry you!


	3. Lies

**Hey my favorite people in the world! I have the author's note at the end because... just because alright?**

* * *

**Hinata POV:**

As we were running to the hokage's office (as in me being drag by dyshe) dyshe had this big smile on her face. Than we heard some sobbing from the streets. We both stop (we were on this building) and look to see if we could have been of any help.

We saw Ino crying with a group of people around her.

"What happen to her?" I heard a women about in her 30-40 ask.

"We don't know anything yet" said a man about her age with some gray hairs, but still strong for his age.

Ino's sobs quiet down so she can share her story.

"All I did was say hi to the different girl, ummm what's her name? Dyshe! That's it! I wanted to be friends with her so she doesn't be an outcast anymore and… and… SHE JUST PUNCHES ME IN THE FACE FOR NO REASON AT ALL!" Then she just starts crying harder.

"Oh no! That poor girl! I knew we should have never let her in this village!" said the same women from before.

The man from before had an angry look on his face to scare a bear! He then yelled out  
"Let's get her, to make sure this never happen again!"

I heard yells of agreement than everyone was out.

Ino waited to make sure everyone is out of ear shot. She than starts to laugh and throw her eye drops up and catching it back in her hands.

"Bet she will never think about laying her ugly brown finger on me ever again"

She laughs all the way out of ear shot.

I look at dyshe. She looks like she just saw someone get killed in front of her. Her face was emotionless face. She turn to look at me, no more humor in her eyes, it's just soulless.

"We better hurry" she said in a voice that so cold that makes a bath in ice cube seem like hot springs. I nodded as we made our way to the hokage's office.

*At the office*

We knock on the door as wait for permission to enter.

"Come in" said a voice of an old man.

We enter to see an old man. He has a red and white robe on that match his hat. He also has a pipe in his mouth. Is it ok for a man his age to have a pipe?

"Well hello dyshe, Hinata" he said.

"He-hello h-hokage-sa-ama "I said in my shy tone.

Dyshe gave a half hearted smile.

"Hey dad" she said in a voice better than before but not much. She sound like Naruto when he found out that the ramen stand was close for the day…..oh Naruto…..

He had a questionable look when he heard her voice, but know better than to ask.

"What brings you two up here?" he asks.

We both look at each other trying to see which one of us will tell. Dyshe than shrug her shoulders telling me that she would do it.

"Dad, me and Hinata want to move away from the leaf" she said.

He looked shock. "Why would the both of you want to move from here?" he ask

"We just can't stand how everyone treats us here. Everyone seems to hate me just because I look different, people will tell lies on me for no reason, and everyone is trying to kill me. And for Hinata everyone looks down on her. You and I know how strong she is she can kick everyone's ass if she wanted to (I blush). Please just send us some where different. We don't want to fight anymore. Is there any place you can send us where there is people like me at? It doesn't have to be a lot but still please…." She begs.

The hokage stayed quiet for some time.

"I think it's about time that I told you how we found you"

**

* * *

**

****

**There finished with chapter 3. Ok now I know that it been a long time but I couldn't help it. Now I just don't want to be like my favorite author of all time **_xxHinaAngelxx_ (she makes great stories and then don't finish them) **if anyone will like to help me with this I will be deeply grateful. All you have to do is PM me and ask. **

**Ok so I think that everyone is going to have a good relationship but not rose and Edward (everyone said no to Edward and I just plain out don't like rose). If you will like to vote go ahead have fun doing it too!**

**Ok just because it's like 4 in the morning I don't feel like finding Edward so here is some funny quotes:**

"**Jacob did you know that "I told you so" have a brother? His name is SHUT THE HELL UP!" **LOL LOVE THIS ONE! This is from breaking dawn

**"Amazing, How can someone so tiny be so annoying?" **Edward, Eclipse

**"Next time you want to hit me, use a baseball bat or a crowbar, okay?"** Jacob, Eclipse

**"I guess I could throw in a few extra homicides, if it will make Jasper happy. Why not."** Bella, Eclipse

**"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner."-**Bella, Twilight

**"How strongly opposed are you to grand auto theft?"-**Alice, New Moon

**"I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you. Everything's so much more fun with you around." **— Emmett Cullen

**"Edward's only human, Bella. He's going to react like any other boy." **— Angela Weber

**"This hostage stuff is fun." **— Alice Cullen

**"Go fetch a space heater... what am I a St. Bernard?"**-Jacob

**"Afraid of a needle." he muttered to himself under his breath, shaking his head. "Oh, a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off to meet him. An IV, on the other hand..." **- Edward Cullen

**"I don't have any leeches on my speed dial." **— Jacob Black

**"Dad, you and Billy gossip like old women,"—**Bella

**Hey Rosalie, ya know how to drown a blond?" **

**Rosalie doesnt say anything. **

**"Tape a mirror to the bottom of a pool!" Jacob cracks up. **

**"I've heard that one before.." Rosalie grumbles**—Rose and Jake


End file.
